The Other Side
by kyori kyoya
Summary: "Uchiha mohon bantuannya"/"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu 10 menit ah tidak 5 menit?"/"Senang bisa mengenal mu Sasuke"/"Sebaiknya kau jauhi aku"/Aku menyukaimu"/"Aku membenci ayahmu"/"Lelaki berambut merah itu kakakmu?"/"Aku tidak akan menjau darimu Sakura"/"Aku tidak mebutuhkan ijin dari ayah hanya untuk sekedar mencintai seorang perempuan."/ Penasaran? coba klik.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Side**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: The Other Side punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M ( Mengandung bahasa kotor, hard Lemon, kekerasan, dll)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU/SAKUGAARA**

Suara musik terdengar cukup keras di tempat remang-remang yang dinamakan klub atau bisa disebut juga dengan discotic. Nampak segerombolan pemuda tengah mengrubuti seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang tidak berdaya di atas sebuah meja di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangannya di pegang oleh dua orang pemuda sedangkan dua orang pemuda lainnya hanya mengamatinya dari atas hingga bawah. Pakaian perempuan itu sudah tidak tertata dengan baik lagi. Kemeja putihnya sudah lusuh, kancingnya sudah terlepas dengan menampakkan dua buah bra berwarna hitam. Rok hitam diatas lututnya kini sudah berada jauh diatasnya. Tangan-tangan pria itu mulai meraba-raba setiap inci tubuh wanita itu. Seorang pria berambut merah segera meremas kencang payu dara mulus yang tertutup oleh bra hitam itu. Suara desahan tak terbendung lagi, walaupun music terdengar kencang, namun desahan wanita itu tidak juga bisa menutupinya.

Di sudut lain tempat itu, seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengamati kegiatan dari awal segerombolan orang-orang itu. Rahangnya mengeras, sudah 2 minggu ini ia mengamati pemandangan yang hampir sama. Mata hitamnya menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Terlebih lagi melihat wajah cantik sang wanita dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia marah, ia cemburu, ia menginginkan wanita itu. Tapi pria dengan seribu pesona itu, memilih untuk memendam hasratnya. Dia tidak mau sama dengan lelaki yang berebut mengerayangi tubuh sintal wanita berumur 21 tahun itu. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu wanita itu berumur 21 tahun? Mereka sebaya, mereka berada di Universitas yang sama.

Mengeram marah ia memilih untuk meninggalkan bar dan meninggalkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar minuman yang ia teguk tadi. 3 gelas alkohol tidak juga membuatnya tenang, rasa marah itu masih saja mengelayuti hatinya. Berkendara dalam keadaan marah membuatnya tidak tahu arah, dia hanya mengikuti insting kemana sang mobil akan membawanya pergi.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di sebuah apartemen. Apartemen yang cukup menyilaukan untuk kaum rendahan, tapi tidak untuk kaum bangsawan. Langkah kaki pria tersebut terhenti di salah satu pintu apartemen paling ujung. Alis pria itu terangkat kala mendengar desahan dari balik pintu, tangannya bergerak memutar kenop pintu dan saat pintu kayu itu berhasil dibuka namapklah dua mahluk berbeda gender menatap tamu tak di undangnya dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu. Dengan rasa malu, sang perempuan segera mengenakan bajunya dan memilih untuk kabur dari apartemen yang seharusnya menjadi surganya.

"Kau mengacauku lagi t _eme._ " Tidak menggubris omongan pria berambut kuning tersebut, pria dengan mata setajam elang itu memilih untuk mendudukan pantatnya di sofa tempat bercinta dua orang sebelumnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, sedangkan pria dengan mata biru laut itu memilih meninggalkan temannya dan menghabiskan hasratnya di kamar mandi. Umpatan demi umpatan selalu keluar dari mulut seorang Namikaze Naruto. Sudah yang ke 3 kalinya dalam seminggu, percintaannya dengan wanita-wanita malam selalu terganggu oleh sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak keberatan akan datangnya sang sahabat, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah, ketika sang sahabat datang di saat waktu yang tidak tepat.

Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan mengenakan boxernya. Ia tahu persis bagaiman keadaan sahabatnya. Dia selalu terlihat marah jika pulang dari bar di sebrang kampusnya. Ia mendatangi sahabatnya dengan helaan napas yang dalam.

"Kau ke bar lagi?" mata biru lautnya mengamati sang sahabat dengan pandangan sendu. Beberapa detik tak kunjung ada jawaban dari sang sahabat. Dan sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun Naruto sudah tahu bahwa sahabatnya sepulang dari sana.

"Uchiha Sasuke dengarkan aku." Dan itu mampu membuat pemilik nama menatap dalam sang sahabat. Jika Naruto telah menggunakan nama lengkapnya itu berarti dia tengah serius.

"Aku sudah muak melihatmu marah-marah, sedih dan kecewa. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan kawan. Kau pergi darinya atau kau datang padanya, dan membawanya untuk kau jadikan milikmu satu-satunya."

Tuan muda Uchiha itu mengusap wajahnya, ia tidak sanggup untuk pergi darinya. Tapi jika harus datang padanya, resikonya terlalu berbaha untuknya.

"Kau harus menemukan jawabannya. Kau mencintainya kan?"

 _ **The Other Side**_

 **Sasuke Pov**

Aku terbangun saat phoncellku berbunyi, sudah pagi ya? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Tepat didepan mataku Naruto mendengur dengan sangat keras, bahkan air liurnya menetes di sudut bibirnya. Jorok. Aku teringat kembali akan perkataan Naruto tadi malam. Aku memang harus memilih. Aku tidak bisa jika hanya berdiam diri saja, aku harus segera bertindak. Aku sudah mengobrolkan hal ini bersama manusia ramen ini semalaman, dan pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk pergi darinya. Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk aku jalani jika aku menjadikannya satu-satunya wanitaku. Pertama, aku harus menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menaunginya, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan mereka. Yang menjadi masalah terbesarnya adalah keluargaku sendiri. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing, bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi? Aku akan senang hati masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Berlebihan.

Alaram di phoncellku kembali berbunyi, dengan kesal aku mematikan benda canggih itu, namun sebelum layar itu benar-benar redup aku membulatkan mataku. 08.20. _shit._ Aku terlambat. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku bergegas meninggalkan Naruto. aku tahu dia akan marah jika aku meninggalkannya, tapi nyawaku lebih penting saat ini. Dosen dengan payudara bersar akan menjadikanku santapaannya jika aku terlambat 1 detik saja. Dan itu membuatku merinding.

Tidak cukup lama aku membersihkan diri, dan aku berharap bau parfumku mampu mengusir bau badanku untuk satu hari full ini di dalam kampus. Oh miris sekali nasibmu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebelum pergi aku meninggalkan sebuah _note_ untuk manusia yang masih tersisa di dalam kamarnya, aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana caranya berterima kasih.

Tiba di Kampus dengan tepat waktu saja sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban, terlebih di mata kuliah Tsunade, aku tidak mau dihajar oleh payudara bersilicon itu. Helaan napas kelegaan terdengar jelas di samping tubuhku yang sedang berjongkok. Tunggu dulu! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang merasa lega? Apa ada seseorang yang terlambat juga di kelas Tsunade? Sontak aku memalingkan wajahku dan aku mendapati wanita itu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Setetes keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Dan itu membuatnya errrr.. argghh sudahlah aku bisa berfantasi liar nanti setelah usai kelasnya Tsunade.

Aku kembali menegakkan badanku, dan berjalan mendahului wanita berambut pink panjang itu. Aku tidak tahu dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Aku hanya tahu jika kami berada di Universitas yang sama. Dan sepertinya aku akan dengan sangat sulit untuk pergi darinya, artinya obrolanku semalam suntuk dengan _baka-Dobe_ sia-sia. Damn.

Kelas Tsunade dimulai dengan sebuah keheningan yang mematikan. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Tsunade itu di takuti para mahasiswa? Mahasiswa yang di sebut namanya bisa saja jantungan jika Tsunade mengabsen satu-persatu mahasiswanya dengan pandangan membunuh. Diam-diam aku bersyukur karena sahabat pirangku tidak berada dalam satu kelas yang sama denganku.

"Sebagi tugas, kalian akan ku kelompokan. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang. Yang pertama, Suigetsu bersama Karin, kedua Uchiha Sasuke bersama Haruno Sakura, yang ketiga..." aku tidak mendengarkan setelah wanita sexy itu menyebutkan namaku dan nama wanita itu. Yah Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang bisa membuatku uring-uringan selama 2 atau 3 minggu terakhir ini. Aku masih diam di tempat dudukku sampai aku merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik, dan itu refleks membuatku menoleh kebelakang.

"Uchiha, Mohon bantuannya." ia tersenyum.

"Hn." Aku menjawab dengan gumanan tidak jelas milikku. Bahkan di depannya saja sudah membuatku tidak bisa berkutik, apa lagi harus berhadapan dengannya selama mengerjakan tugas dengannya? aku yakin tugas yang diberikan oleh wanita berdada besar itu tidak lah sebentar. Naruto apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kelas Tsunade berakhir dengan teriakan dari mahasiswa yang telah menanti-nanti berakhirnya jam. Dan itu cukup membuat telingaku sakit. Aku mengemas buku-buku milikku kedalam tasku dan bangkit berdiri, sebelum aku melangkah jauh seseorang membuatku berhenti.

"Uchiha, kau jangan pulang dulu. Kita harus mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu. Satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama kau tahu?" aku baru tahu dia sangatlah cerewet, berbeda sekali jika bersama lelaki berambut merah, yang sialnya aku tidak tahu siapa lelaki tersebut.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dariku, ia mengeretku menuju suatu tempat,dan tempat itu adalah perpustakaan. Padahal aku sangat menghindari tempat ini, apakah tidak ada tempat lain selain disini? Aku duduk di ujung dekat dengan cendela, aku sudah tidak tahu kemana wanita itu pergi. Mungkin mencari buku sebagai referensi. Apakah membutuhkan waktu selama ini hanya untuk mencari sebuah buku untuk dijadikan referensi? Bosan menunggunya akupun memilih menelusuri puluhan rak buku untuk mencari wanita pink tersebut. Akhirnya aku menemukan wanita itu tengah meraih-raih sebuah buku yang letaknya di rak paling atas. Seharusnya dia memanggilku untuk mendapatkan sebuah bantuan dari ku. Aku memutar bolamataku dan mendekatinya.

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku." Tanganku bergerak mengambil buku yang dimaksud wanita ini, dan wanita ini berbalik sehingga posisinya berhadapan denganku.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Aku menyerahkan buku itu padanya dan dia menerimanya dengan sebuah kata _Terima kasih_

"Dan kau malah membuatku bosan menunggu!" tanganku bertumpu pada rak buku di belakangnya. Otomatis itu membuatnya terkurung. Ia menundukan wajahnya saat aku mendekatkan wajahku.

"Maafkan aku, Uchiha." Ucapnya lirih yang bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar olehku. Aku menghelanapas dan menjauhkan diri darinya. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menjauh darinya dan aku mau tidak mau mendengarkan omelan dari kawan baikku lagi, dan lagi mungkin aku akan mengganggunya bermain dengan para jalangnya. Pernah sekali ah bahkan 3 kali aku bermain dengan para wanita malam, tapi itu semua sama sekali tidak pernah memuaskanku, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ah tidak. Mereka hanya memuaskan napsuku saja, bukan secara batiniah. Aku selalu membayangkan wajah wanita yang mengekoriku saat bercinta dengan para wanita malam. Oh Kami-sama aku akan benar-benar gila.

"Sebaiknya, besok saja kita mendiskusikannya." Ujarku pada akhirnya. Dengan otakku yang encer ini, tugas sesulit apapun juga akan terselesaikan dengan cepat. Bahkan aku bisa menyelesaikan tuga itu sendiri.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan menyelesaikannya sendiri Uchiha. Aku tidak mau makan Nilai buta," ujarnya melengos meninggalkan aku dengan wajah bingungku. Makan Nilai buta? Aku baru mendengarnya. Wanita ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Saat wanita-wanita mendatangiku dengan maksud mendapatkan Nilai bagus tanpa berpikir, dia malah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan bagiannya sendiri. Menarik. Dan Naruto maafkan aku karena omongan kita tadi malam sepertinya akan sia-sia begitu saja. Aku akan dengan sangat senang hati mendapat cercaan bahkan umpatan darimu.

 **Sasuke End Pov**

 **Sakura Pov**

Uchiha Sasuke? Nama yang tidak asing bagiku. Para perempuan sangat tergila-gila dengan nama itu, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang menjadi dayatarik orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut, yang kutahu dia adalah teman di kelas Tsunad _e-sensei_. Yah hanya sekedar itu. Tidak lebih. Dia begitu pendiam, wajahnya tampan tapi aku rasa dia sedikit arogan, ralat bukan sedikit tapi memang arogan. Terbukti saat tadi aku memintanya untuk mendiskusikan tugas bersama, wajahnya mengatakan bahwa Aku-bisa-mengerjakan-tugas-ini-sendiri. Hah dia pikir dia siapa? Apa otaknya sepandai itu? Apa otaknya mampu mengalahkan Nara Shikamaru dari jurusan hukum yang terkenal karena IQ nya? Hah. Orang sepertinya harus ku beri pelajaran.

Aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar kecilku, aku memang tidak seperti orang pada umumnya. Kehidupan ku berantakan, sangat berantakan. Bagaimana bisa seberantakan ini? Ini semula berawal saat usiaku menginjak 16 tahun, tepat setelah ayah angkatku meninggal akibat menolongku yang terperosok kedalam jurang, aku mempunyai kakak angkat, anak kandung dari ayah angkatku. Ia menjadi peminum, bahkan dia yang mengambil keperawananku. Aku pikir ia adalah sosok kakak yang baik untukku tapi nyatanya dia membenciku. Aku dipaksa melakukan ini dan itu, jika aku menolak tubuku akan hancur. Pernah sekali aku menolak berhubungan badan dengannya, dan hasilnya aku mendapat memar-memar di sekujur tubuhku, bukan hanya itu, ia selalu melakukanya dengan kasar. Aku takut sangat takut.

Membuang rasa perihku, aku bergegas mengganti pakaianku dan berjalan keluar, aku bekerja di salah satu klub malam, kenapa aku tidak bekerja di toko atau apapun itu jawabannya sangat mudah. Karena gaji yang diberikan sangatlah besar. Aku harus membiayi kuliahku, dan aku juga harus membiayai kakak angkatku. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan hidup mewahnya. Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat, jika tidak uang gajiku akan dipotong, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Apalagi sebentar lagi UTS akan segera berlangsung, dan itu memakan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Aku masuk Universitas Tokyo dengan kemampuanku. Aku cukup berterima kasih pada Kami-Sama yang memberiku otak encer. Yah walau tidak sepintar Nara Shikamaru. Kebanyakan orang masuk Universitas itu menggunakan uang dan marga mereka. Aku tidak heran Universitas Tokyo sangatlah ternama, secara Universitas itu di bawah pimpinan langsung oleh Senju Hasirama. Dia adalah seorang yang berperan penting dalam kehidupan ekonomi dan pendidikan. Yah samapi disini saja aku bercerita mengenai Tuan Senju, dan selamat Datang di kehidupan malamku.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Kyori back again...* gak ada yang nyariin :v**_

 _ **Yahalooo... ada yang rindu dengan karya saya? Ini saya menyeret karya saya kembali. Hehe**_

 _ **Silahkan di repiu. Tapi repiunya yang membangun ya :3 aligato reader**_

 _ **Salam Cinta**_

 _ **kyori**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Side**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: The Other Side punya Kyori Kyoya**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU/SAKUGAARA**

 _ **Sakura Pov**_

Brakkk

Dobrakan pintu membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melirik jam dinding di sudut kamar mungil ini. Pukul 5 dini hari? Oh ayolah aku baru memejamkan mata sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Mataku membulat. Suara dobrakan pintu? Aku terduduk sambil memeluk lututku.

Brakkk

Kali ini pintu kamarku yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang berambut merah, ketakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi tak kala ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung menghampiriku. Sinar matanya bagaikan pisau belati yang siap menusukku kapan saja. Aura kebencian membuatku merinding. Kemana rasa kemanusiaan yang dia miliki? Terlalu bodoh jika aku masih mengharapkan rasa kemanusiaan darinya. Ia bagaikan mimpi burukku.

"Hei, bukan kah sudah ku bilang, kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum aku pulang." Ia menjambak rambutku dengan kencang. Mulutnya tepat di wajahku berbau alkohol yang membuatku pusing. Tarikan di rambutku semakin kencang tak kala ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dariku. "Jalang sepertimu harus kuberi pelajaran!"

Aku memejamkan mata saat tangannya merogoh sesuatu yang timbuk di balik kaos longgar yang kukenakan. Ia meremasnya kasar. Mulutnya yang panas menghisap kulit leherku. Tanganku mencengkram tangannya yang berada di rambutku. Ini benar-benar sakit. Ayah...

"Gaarahh, lepaskan aku!" sial suaraku

"Ah, kau menikmatinya bukan? Dasar ." aku dapat melihatnya ia menyeringai menakutkan.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku!" suaraku mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Ia melepaskan jambakannya di rambutku, itu membuatku bernapas lega. Namun kelegaanku sirna saat tangannya mengayunkan sebuah botol kelantai.

 _PRAAKKKK_

Botol itu pecah separuh, ia mengarahkan ujungnya yang runcing ke wajahku dan berhasil mengenai pipi kananku. Darah mulai keluar dari goresan botol itu. Rasa perih menjalar keseluruh wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata dan siap dengan apa yang akan Gaara lakukan selanjutnya padaku.

"Darahmu membuatku jijik." _Blamm_ pintu kamarku tertutup rapat setelahnya.

 _Kami-Sama kapan ini semua kan berakhir?_

 _ **Sakura end Pov**_

 _ **Normal Pov**_

Hembusan angin musim gugur itu menerbangkan daun yang menguning. Hujan yang tiba-tiba menguyur membuat kedua anak manusia itu terjebak di perpustakaan kota. Wanita yang identik dengan musim semi itu memgerucutkan bibirnya, namapaknya ia sama sekali tidak menyukai hujan yang datang tak di undang. Mengalihkan pandangan wanita itu menatap seorang pria dengan sebuah bulpoin yang terselip di anata telinganya. Ia bosan. ½ jam telah berlalu sejak mereka memasuki perpustakaan itu namun tak satupun di antara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan, seakan-akan mulut mereka terdapat lem.

"Ayo cepat kita kerjakan ini. Jangan hanya berdiam diri saja Uchiha." Akhirnya wanita itu mengalah dan memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara. Ia mulai memberikan buku itu pada lelaki yang asik bermain dengan phonecellnya. Sang lelaki menerimanya setelah memasukkan phonecellnya ke dalam saku celana jins. Mengamati beberapa tulisan yang berlapisi stabilo berwarna pink dia dengan mudah mengerti kemana ia akan mulai menulis.

"Aku sudah menandainya beberapa hal yang penting, kau hanya perlu menyalinya dan jika kau menemukan beberapa hal yang penting juga kau coret saja dengan bulpoin yang terselip di telingamu itu." Wanita berambut pink itu melipat tangannya diatas meja. Rasa kantuk dan hujan di luar sana membuatnya tidak bisa menahannya. Matanya mulai terpejam.

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu10 menit, ah tidak 5 menit? Aku akan menlanjutkannya setelah itu."

Tidak ada sahutan dari sang pria, pria itu sudah terfokus dengan deretan tulisan berlapis stabilo. Ia melakukan perintah sang wanita yang tertidur dengan lelap di depannya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak saat mata hitam itu melirik wajah ayunya. Ada sebuah plester di pipi bagian kanan, alis pria itu terangkat sebelah. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi gembul yang terdapat plester bergambar jerapah. Ia tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya, pikirannya entah membawanya kemana. Yang jelas dia berpikir bahwa sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya. Ia menyesal karena tadi malam ia tidak bisa melihat wanita itu bekerja di bar. Ia telah mendapat hukuman dari sang sahabat, di tambah lagi ia harus menghadiri sebuah pesta yang dia sendiri tidak tau pesta apa. Jika bukan karena ayahnya ia tidak akan mau datang ke pesta itu.

Pria Uchiha itu mengeluarkan phonecellnya dan _CREEKT_ sebuah foto berhasil ia dapatkan. Sebuah senyum tipis di umabrnya sampai mata hitam itu melirik sang object yang masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Wajah datarnya kembali menghiasi wajah tampan pewaris Uchiha Crop itu. Bahkan suara kamera tidak bisa menganggu putri tidurnya. Akhirnya pria itu memilih untuk menekan-nekan pipi gembul sang wanita dengan sedikit kencang, membuat sang wanita mau-tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa? Matahari sudah mulai turun."

"Kau tidak membangunkan aku? Lalu bagimana dengan sisa Tugasnya?" ia nampak marah dengan posisi mengucek kedua matanya, terlebih lagi melihat sang pria mulai mengemasi buku-buku yang berserakan.

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur, perhatikan kesehatanmu!" bersiap untuk pergi pria berambut raven itu tersenyum sekilas kearah wanita gulali yang justru membuat semburat kemerahan nampak jelas di kedua pipi gembulnya. Bergegas menarik lengan pemuda yang kerap di panggil Sasuke itu. Perlahan pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang wanita. Tangan wanita itu terjulur seperti meminta sesuatu. Sasuke yang tidak tahu apa maksud dari sang wanita hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Serahkan sisa tugasnya, akan aku selesaikan setelah aku pulang dari bekerja.." Wanita itu menunduk saat Sasuke ingin melihat wajahnya, karena ia tidak yakin wanita itu bisa melakukannya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa tepat waktu, lebih baik kau bekerja saja." Mata perempuan itu membulat,sesaat kemudian ia mengamati jam hitam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mengemasi buku dan segala yang berada di atas meja. Ia mendahului Sasuke keluar dari perpustakaan, tapi langkahnya terhenti, hujan masih saja mengguyur.

"Aku membenci Hujan."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menumpang di mobilku." Sasuke muncul di belakang tubuhnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kunci.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau merasa tidak keberatan."

Kedua anak manusia itu mulai berlari kecil-kecil menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di bawah pohon, entah itu pohon apa yang jelas pohon tersebut telah berguguran dan salah satu daunnya terbang tertiup angin ditambah lagi daun itu tersapu oleh cepatnya laju mobil hitam milik Sasuke.

 _ **The Other Side**_

"Aku tertolong. Mampirlah jika kau mempunyai waktu. Tempat kerjaku banyak wanita cantik."

Sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya wanita bermarga Haruno itu turun dari mobil.

"Jika kau menawarkan hal itu pada sahabatku dia pasti akan mengunjungi tempat kerjamu setiap waktu. Tapi maaf saja aku tidak tertarik."

Kaca mobil berharga selangit itu masih setia terbuka, itu pertanda bahwa kedua orang tersebut enggan untuk mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

"Aku banyak mendengar rumor tentang dirimu, bahwa kau adalah seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap. Apa itu benar? Jika itu benar aku harus berhati-hati denganmu." Wanita itu memeluk dirinya bukan karena udara yang dingin sehabis hujan namun untuk berpura-pura, bahwa ia benar-benar harus berhati-hati.

"Cih. Rumor itu bisa membuatku tidak mempunyai kekasih. Menyebalkan." Perkataan Sasuke barusan mampu membuat sang Sakura tertawa. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

"Ahaha, oh iya kau bilang tadi kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita cantik? Apa itu benar? Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik eh?"

Mata hitam Sasuke samakin menajam kala pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut wanita yang menyita seluruh perhatianya tersebut.

"Kau." Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar 3 huruf yang keluar dengan mudah dari bibir tipis nan merah milik Sasuke.

"Kau bercanda Uchiha."

"Dimana kau bekerja? Aku akan meminta bayaran." Kau pandai dalam hal berpura-pura rupanya tuan.

"Aku baru saja berpikir bahwa kau adalah pria baik. Datanglah ke bar di sebrang kamus aku akan bekerja mulai pukul 7."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sakura pun menjauhkan diri dari mobil mewah tersebut, dan secara langsung kaca mobil itu tertutup rapat sebelum sang pengendara mobil hitam itu menginjak pedal gasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai perkataannya pria Uchiha itu datang bersama sang sahabat tepat setelah pukul 7 malam. Mata hitamnya mencari sosok Sakura yang sedang membawa beberapa botol dan gelas ke salah satu bangku di ujung sana. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya ia nampak lebih fresh dari biasanya. Senyumnya mengembang tak kala mata hijaunya bersibrokan dengan mata hitam tajam Sasuke. Ia dengan terburu-buru mendatanginya.

"Hohoho jadi wanita ini yang akan membayari minuman kita Sasuke?"

Wanita itu menatap tajam Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk, tapi itu semua tidak mempan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan segera perempatan siku di kepalanya mulai terlihat. Terlebih Sasuke malah melengos pergi menuju bangku bar.

"Baiklah tuan, silahkan memesan, aku yang akan membayar pesanan anda." Ia menekan kalimat terakhirnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia kesal pada Sasuke.

"Bukan kah itu memang kewajibanmu." Sasuke memasang senyum lalu menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Sedangkan Naruto sudah menenggak minuman yang telah ia pesan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hei kau wanita berambut pink kemarilah." Seorang pria nampak memanggil Sakura dengan sangat lantang.

"Aku harus kesana." Sasukepun menganggukan kepalanya dan masih tetap mengawasi Sakura, sambil meminum pesanannya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sakura, keributanpun terjadi dimana Sakura berada, dan Sasuke masih senantiasa mengamatinya. Seorang pria lain mulai menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar, dan pria yang lainnya mulai mengerayangi tubuh Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya mulai geram dan ia pun hendak melangkah mendatangi Sakura, namun di tahan oleh Naruto, saat seorang pria berambut merah mendatangi segerombolan orang itu. Sakura memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga namun semuanya sia-sia saat si kepala merah mulai menciumnya brutal, tubuh Sakura melemas dengan sendirinya. Tanpa bisa di tahan lagi akhirnya Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau siapa?" mata kedua orang itu mulai menimbulkan percikan api.

"Aku kekasihnya."jawaban Sasuke membuat sejumlah orang itu tertawa dengan keras.

"Dengar hei bocah, dia itu mainan kami benar kan Gaara?" pria yang di panggil Gaara itu mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju wajah Sasuke yang membuat bungsu Uchiha itu tersungkur di lantai.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu kami, kau hanya kekasihnya dan aku adalah kakaknya." Matanya membulat, terkejut dengan ucapan lelaki bernama Gaara tersebut. Setelahnya ia menatap Sakura yang tengah menunduk sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Lelaki berambut merah itu kakakmu?" Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekuat yang ia bisa. "Seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya terhadapmu." Sasauke bangkit dan mulai melayangkan tinjunya kearah Gaara, baku pukulpun tidak terhindarkan, mereka mulai berhenti saat Naruto dan Sakura memisah.

"Urusan kita belum selesai bocah." Gaara pergi dengan wajah yang babak belur, begitupun Sasuke.

Sakura membawa Sasuke kebelakang dimana tempat para karyawan beristirahat. Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengompres bekas pukulan Gaara yang membiru dengan batu es.

"Kau harus cerita padaku."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Itu menjadi urusanku. Karena aku terlibat." Diamnya Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura pun lebih memilih mengalah dan menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi padanya

Setelah mengetahui semuanya Sasuke menjadi lebih emosi, ia marah sangat marah, dan ia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi mulai detik itu juga ia berjanji akan membantu dan menjaganya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bilang bahwa kau adalah kekasihku? "

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke berpikir sedikit keras, dia sendiri tidak akan menyangka bahwa kalimat itu yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

" Aku hanya berharap itu bisa menjauhkan mereka dari mu. " entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah karenanya.

" Ternyata kau bisa berwajah semanis itu, " senyum Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin salah tingkah.

" Ja-jangan pernah menyebutku seperti itu, memalukan."

Dengan begitu tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka, tapi percayalah benang takdir sudah melilit mereka

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Gomenasai mina-san kyori telat update, dan maaf juga tidak bisa membalas review kalian, yang jelas kyori sangat berterimakasih atas dukungannya maupun sarannya.**_

 _ **Salam cinta**_

 _ **kyori**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Side**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: The Other Side punya Kyori**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU/SAKUGAARA**

 _ **Sasuke Pov**_

Mengetahui fakta yang sebebarnya dari Sakura sendiri membuatku merasa bersalah, bagaimana mungkin Aku bisa berpikir bahwa Sakura itu adalah wanita malam? Aku memang bodoh . Sakura hanyalah Korban kesengsaraan Gaara yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Gaara tak berhak melakukan hal itu pada Sakura walaupun Sakura merupakan adik angkatnya.

Sepulang dari bar Aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen ku, Aku tidak mungkin pulang kerumah dengan bau alkohol serta wajah yang hancurkan? Apa yang akan di katakana ayah mengenai kelakuanku nanti? Aku memang berbeda dari kakak ku, dia begitu penurut , dan Aku adalah tipekal pemberontak berbanding terbalik memang, tapi kami sangat saling mengerti.

Pagi yang cukup cerah, setidaknya menurutku. Tapi cuaca akan sanagt cepat berubah jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Akan sangat merepotkan jika tiba-tiba hujan turun di pagi hari.

Aku melangkah meninggalkan apartemenku. Dengan santai aku menuju tempat parkir, tapi sesaat kemudian aku menepuk jidatku dengan sedikit kencang mengingat bahwa mobil hitamku sedang di pinjam oleh kakakku. Bagaimana bisa tengah malam ia datang degan gedoran pintu apartemenku. Aku tidak tahu kemana mobil kebanggaannya yang selalu ia banggakan barang yang menurut dia mengagumkan. Jujur saja itu mebuatku sedikit enek karenanya. Ok lupakan soal mobil, aku akan terlambat mengikuti jam pertama kuliah jika tidak segera memutar otak. Aku berjalan keluar dengan langkah tergesa. Ah sial. Aku semakin kesal saat jam tanganku berbunyi. Jam 9 tepat dan aku memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kampus, yah jarak kampus dan apartemenku cukup dekat. Itu alasan mengapa aku menyewa apartemen yang cukup dekat ini. Ini menguntungkan.

Sampai di depan kampus aku melihat seorang tengah tersenyum manis padaku, jujur saja aku tidak akan bisa berwajah sepertinya setelah apa yang terjadi dengannya kemarin malam. Aku memikirkannya terus menerus, membuatku kesal, membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata semalaman, sampai jam 3 dini hari baru aku bisa tertidur. Aku menghela napas singkat dan akhirnya sampai tepat di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur?! Perhatikan kesehatanmu!"

Aku mengangkat alis secara reflek mendengar kata-katanya. Itu adalah kalimat yang kugunakan untuk menegurnya kemarin. Perempuan ini punya berapa kepribadian sebenarnya, kemarin dia terlihat tak berdaya dan sekarang dia nampak menjadi seorang wanita yang menyebalkan. Aku mendengus kecil sebelum membalasnya dengan sengit.

"Sepertinya anda telah mengambil kata-kataku nona?!" ia tersenyum miring mendengarkan balasanku.

"Apa kah benar? Maafkan aku" dia memasang wajah memelas yang sangat lucu membuatku gemas. Dari pada meliahatnya terus menerus akan membuatku bersemu kemerahan lebih baik aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan aku memilih untuk meneruskan berjalan mendahuluinya, ia nampak mengekoriku, aku bisa merasakan langkah kakinya. Aku mempercepat langkahku ia melakukan hal sama, ini sedikit membuatku jengkel. Dengan gerak cepat aku membalikan badan, dan bisa di tebak dia seolah-oleh tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa kau sedang mengikutiku?" aku bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum menampakan gigi putihnya.

"Aku tidak ada kelas pagi ini, jadi aku bingung harus berbuat apa, jam Tsunade masih pukul 2 siang" tuturnya melipat tangan di belakang punggung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kanannya, sedangkan kaki kirinya menjadi tumpuan badannya

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menghindari Gaara"

Ok, jawaban barusan sanggup membuatku terdiam, dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja tapi aku yakin semua tidak baik-baik saja. Aku menghela napas dan menariknya sedikit kencang, aku tidak tahu akan kemana yang jelas aku tidak akan membuatnya sendirian, terlebih lagi sendirian bersama Gaara, aku tidak akan tinggal diam.

Langkahku terhenti di ujung lorong dan kemudian aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku, matanya seakan berkata 'mau apa disini?'

"Aku masih ada kelas pagi ini, kau tunggu saja disana" aku menunjuk sebuah bangku di ujung tangga.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu? Aku akan bosan!" jawaban barusan membuatku memutar mata dan dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan sebuah benda canggih dari saku celanaku, menekan -nekan layar dengan cepat, kemudian memasukkan kembali pada saku celanaku.

"Temanku akan menemanimu, sebentar lagi dia akan segera tiba. Tunggulah." seakan kata barusa adalah kata ajaib, itu membuatnya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya kencan. Aku sedikit tersenyum dan meninggalkannya. Oh sial jam tanganku berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya dan mau tak mau aku harus berlari di lorong hingga aku tiba di depan pintu kelas yang tertutp. Tamat sudah riwayatmu Uchiha Sasuke, kau akan di ikat bersamaan dengan ular-ular milik Orochimaru. Dengan meneguk air liurku aku memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu, nampaklah Orochimaru dengan wajah sangar menatapku.

"Apa alasanmu Terlambat Uchiha?"aku segera masuk kedalam kelas dan menjelaskan bahwa aku terlambat bangun. Dan untunglah dia percaya, aku pikir dia sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini,sudahlah.

 _ **The Other Side**_

Matakuliah Orochimaru berakhir jam 11, dan benar saja cuaca sudah mulai berubah, awan sedikit menggelap ketika aku keluar kelas. Mendung ini mengingatkanku dengan wanita berambut pink yang selalu menjadi mimpi basahku. Oh astaga aku meninggalkannya bersama Yamanaka, aku harap dia tidak meracuni Sakura dengan gosip yang dia edarkan mengenai diriku. Aku tidak menemuka kedua orang itu di tempat aku meninggalkannya tadi, aku segera mencarinya dimana Yamanaka itu selalu berada, yaitu kanti.

Tiba dikantin pandangan mataku sedikit menyipit menyaksikan kedua makhluk itu tertawa bersama, bahkan aku tidak berpikir bahwa Sakura akan mudah akrab dengan sipirang itu, yah aku tau Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil, dan aku tau bagaimana karakternya. Dia seorang yang ceria, mudah bergaul, dia orang yang tulus, aku bahagia mengenalnya. Mungkin orang akan berpikir bahwa Aku dan Ino memiliki hubungan Khusus tapi sayangnya tidak, kenapa Ino sudah punya kekasih, dan kekasihnya adalah Samurai Sai, sepupuku. Jangan salah, aku tidak menyukai Ino sedikitpun, dia sudah seperti adik bagiku. Kami memang seumuran tapi sifatnya seperti anak kecil, suka merengek padaku membuatku pusing mendengar suara rengekannya.

Aku melihat Ino melambaikan tangan kearahku dengan semangat dan aku tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku menghampirinya, dia menarik lenganku untuk duduk di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau mempunyai teman seasyik ini Sasuke, dan ini perempuan. Apa kau tahu? Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku setelah mendapatkan pesan darimu."Oh ya ampun dia mulai mengoceh bahkan aku belum memesan makanan Ino. Aku melirik Sakura dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau menambah pesanan Sakura?" aku menawarinya barangkali dia masih lapar walau aku tahu dia sudah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen, ngomong-ngomong soal ramen, aku tidak melihat si rambut durian, kemana dia?

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat aku sudah menghabiskan seporsi ramen?"

"Bahahaha, baru kali ini ada perempuan yang berani padamu Sasuke, oh ya ampun Sakura Kau luar biasa."

Aku mendengus meresponnya dan memilih memesan makanan dari pada meladeni Ino. Pesananku tiba setelah 5 menit aku menunggu dengan kedua perempuan yang selalu asik mengobrol, yah mereka mengabaikanku. Oh sial aku seperti lalat saja.

"Ino!" suara Sai? Kami bersamaan menoleh kearah datangnya suara, dan benar saja, lelaki berkulit pucat itu menghampiri kami dengan gulungkan kanvas di tangannya.

"Sai" Ino meloncat kegirangan bersamaan mencium lelakinya dengan agresif, ayolah teman ini dikantin dan kalian melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku mempergoki Sakura tengah bersemu kemerahan, Ya aku tahu, siapa yang tidak merasa malu berciuman didepan umum? Hanya orang gila saja yang melakukan hal semacam itu. Mereka bukan temanku.

"Oh Sakura maafkan aku, sepertinya aku harus pergi dengan pangeranku."Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Pergi Sana dan jangan pernah kembali." Ucapku menyendok makananku.

"Ishh, kau ini akan kuadukan kau pada Itachi-nii, awas kau."Sai sedikit menyeret Ino.

"Ah Sai, Itachi-niii ingi bertemu denganmu, luangkan waktumu minggu ini." Sambarku sebelum kedua makhluk itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ino sangat menyenangkan."Aku menoleh mendengar Sakura berucap.

"Menyebalkan, bukan menyenangkan."Suapan terakhir masuk kedalam mulutku kemudian aku mengambil minumku.

"Jadi bagimana dengan tugasnya? Sudah selesai kan?"aku mengingat-ingat sebentar sepertinya aku-aku tidak membawanya astaga.

"Emm, Sakura, sepertinya-aku-tidak-membawanya."Sakura melototiku

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kita harus mendiskusikannya bersama kelompok lain Sasuke!"

Aku tahu itu, aku tahu.

"Aku akan mengambilnya, apartemen ku tak jauh dari sini" aku mengeluarkan uang dari dompet dan berdiri, namun yang membuatku bingung Sakura mengikuti ku berdiri.

"Aku ikut" aku memicingkan mata "apa kau akan membuat ku menunggu lagi?"

Oh baiklah, kubiarkan saja dia mengikutiku, sebelumnya aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membawa mobil, dan ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Baru saja kami akan keluar kampus, namun hujan dengan deras mengguyur,terpaksa kami menunggui hujan agar mereda dahulu, jika kami tidak menunggu sudah pasti kami bisa basah kuyup.

Sekitar 30 menit kami menunggu dan akhirnya hujan reda, belum sepenuhnya reda sebenarnya. Dan aku mencoba memperingatkan Sakura agar menunggu hujan benar-benar reda, tapi dia dengan tegas oh tidak dengan marah mengatakan bahwa kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menunggu hujan. Apa dia tahu hujan ini bisa saja menjadi deras kembali saat kita berlari keapartemmenku, jaraknya memang dekat tapi harus melewati 2 buah halte dahulu kira-kira 15 menit. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkannya ok.

 _ **The Other Side**_

Dan benar saja kami tiba di apartemenku dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Beginilah jika ucapan seorang pria tidak di dengarkan.

Aku mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki apartemenku, dia nampak menggigil kedinginan, dengan rasa bersalah sekaligus kesal aku menuju kamarku mengambilkan handuk dan mungkin sebuah kaos berwarna biru kehitaman. Aku menyerahkannya dan mempersilahkannya untruk membersikan diri terlebih dahulu.

Selagi menunggunya mandi aku membuatkannya secangkir choclat panas, kuharap dia menyukainya. Jujur saja ini baru pertama kali aku melakukan hal-hal seperti ini hanya untuk seorang perempuan. Jika si manusia ramen itu tahu apa yang ku lakukan mungkin dia akan terjungkal keselokan. Berlebihan. Tapi memang benar adanya.

"Uchiha.." suara barusan membuatku tersadar dan aku menengok kearahnya. dan apa yang kulihat? Paha putih nan mulusnya terpapar jelas, kaos yang kebesaran membuatnya err, lupakan. Segera aku mengalihkan pandangan dari paha menggodanya.

"Sasuke." Tegasku dan segera menuju kamar mandi dibelakangnya. Sial-sial-sial sepertinya aku harus mengenakan celana pada Sakura agar aku tidak berpikir jorok tentangnya. Oh shit apa yang harus kulakukan dengan batangku yang mengeras secara tiba-tiba ini? Ini memalukan sekali saat seorang perempuan yang kau sukai berada diluar sana dan kau harus bermain solo di kamar mandi sambil menahan erenganmu. Ini gila.

Setelah selesai dengan segala urusanku dikamar mandi aku keluar dengan celana panjangku tanpa mengenakan kaos, karna tadi aku berpikir kaos itu akan kupakai bukan untuk Sakura. Aku menatap mata Sakura saat dia menyodorka sebuah cangkir berisikan kopi.

"Terima kasih untuk choclatnya." Aku menyeringai mendengar penuturannya dan mengambil cangkir itu serta berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang berada di depan televisi. Aku duduk meletakkan cangkir yang sebelumnya telah ku sesap terlebih dahulu. Sakura mengikutiku duduk disebelahku sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Aroma shamponya sama denganku, tapi entah mengapa saat yang memakai Sakura nampak berbeda, lebih memabukkan dari yang biasanya. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya menghisap setiap bentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Oh ayolah pikiran kotorku enyahlah!

"Bisa aku lihat sampai mana tugas kita?" ia berhenti menggosokan handuk di kepalanya. Aku menganggu dan mengambilnya di rak buku. Aku mengingatnya, selesai menulisnya kemarin aku langsung menaruhnya di rak buku.

"Untuk ukuran seorang pria kau cukup rapi juga Uchi-Sasuke." Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup bukan?!" aku bertanya padanya agar tidak ada masalah lagi, aku sudah yakin dengan apa yang akan di keluarkan dari bibir manisnya itu.

"Yup, dan aku rasa kita harus kembali kekampus." Ujarnya girang

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini?" sepertinya dia sedang berpikir, dan detik berikutnya dia nampak kecewa. "Hujan juga belum berhenti, akan percuma jika kita menerobosnya lagi."

"Kau benar, lalu bagai mana?" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ku

"Kita diskusikan besok saja, aku akan menghubungi Suigetsu."

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan kemudian mengirim sebuah pesan pada manusia bergigi tajam itu, semoga saja wanita berdada besar itu sedang bermood bagus, sehingga kami tidak perlu memikirkan tugas tambahan lagi, bisa repot jika itu terjadi.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan menuju Sakura yang sedang melihar-lihat foto di dinding apartemenku, dia tersenyum melihat sebuah foto, penasaran aku menghampirinya.

"Kau nampak manis sekali Sasuke, apa ini kakakmu?" ia menoleh kearahku dan kembali mengamati foto itu setelah mendapat sebuah anggukan dariku.

"Seandainya saja ayah tidak meninggal, mungkin aku dan Gaara akan menjadi saudara yang sangat akrab, dan mungkin kami juga akan bahagia seperti kau dan kakakmu." Tuturnya menyayat hatiku.

"Jika ayahmu tidak meninggal, kemungkinan aku tidak akan mengenalmu." Dengan cepat Sakura menolehkan wajahnya. Wajahnya tepat dihadapanku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. Kami bertatapan dalam dan semakin dalam, mungkin dia mencari tahu apa maksud dari perkataanku barusan. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana aku memajukan kepalaku sedikit memiringkannya agar dapat meraih bibirnya, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama? Bibirnya terasa hangat, aroma choclat masih terasa dibibirnya, sidikit menghisapnya aku langsung mendekap tubuhnya agar merapat padaku, dapat kurasakan sebuah bongkahan daging menabrak dada bidangku. Kenyal dan lembut. Aku sadar ia tidak memakai bra, dan ini astaga.

Kami seperti sepasang kekasih yang dipenuhi hasrat, bahkan dia tidak ada niatan melepaskan bibirku barang sedetikpun, apa dia sangat menggilai bibirku? Aku rasa iya.

 _Another false conception that i fed my self to escape reality_

 _The only lie Isee is no inside of my head_

Sial handphone ku berbunyi, dengan engan aku melepaskan panggutan kami dan mengambil benda laknat, oh tidak bukan benda ini yang laknat melainkan yang menelphone ku. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar handphoneku.

"Sasuke kau dimana?" suara cempreng memasuki indra pendengaranku.

"Kau menelphone ku disaat waktu yang tidak tepat Naruto." aku sedikit melirik Sakura, ia nampak sangat manis, ingin segera aku kesana dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang baru saja di ganggu oleh manusia berambut kuning menyebalkan itu.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan, ini gawat!" aku memicingkan mata "Gaara menghampiriku dan menanyakan dimana kau berada, sepertinya dia akan membalas perbutanmu kemarin."

"Gaara?"

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **Gomennasai mina-san atas keterlambatan kyori*bungkuk-bungkuk**_

 _ **Yang jelas terimakasih para readers yang tellah mendukung kyori hehehe kyori bingung mau nulis apa lagi wkwkwk**_

 _ **Sekian dan dan terima kasih.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Side**

 **Disclaimer :Narutodansegalaisinyahanyamilik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: The Other Side punyaKyori**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance** **,**

 **WARNING KERAS! MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA!**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU**

 _ **SAKURA POV**_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku, mulutku masih terbuka, pandangan mataku tak lepas dari sosok gagah yang tengah berdiri lumayan jauh dariku sambil menempelkan benda canggih itu. Ekspresinya berubah saat dia menyebutkan nama yang membuatku tersada dari dunia entah apa itu. Aku menghampirinya setelah ia memasukkan phonecell itu dalam kantong celananya. Ia napak tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Seakan tau apa yang ku pikirkan lelaki ini menyentuh pipiku penuh kasih. Aku tidak mengerti, kadang dia bersikap baik dan terkadang bersikap dingin, aku memang baru mengenalnya beberapa hari ini, namun aku tahu dari pandangan matanya ia pria baik-baik.

Hujan telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu, namun sepertinya awan hitam belum engan untuk pergi mungin dia telah nyaman diatas sana. Kami telah mendapatkan kabar dari Suigetsu bahwa Tsunade sedang ada keperluan jadi ia hanya meninggalkan tugas untuk di kumpulkan minggu depan dan ia juga menambahkan bahwa tugas diskusi tidak perlu terburu-buru, jadi setelah semua beres akan terasa lebih enak untuk mendiskusikannya.

"Sakura apa kau akan kerja hari ini?" suara Sasuke membuatku berpaling kearahnya. aku tidak sadar jika ia masih berdiri dihadapanku dengan mata sayunya. Hei ada apa dengannya, dia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu?!

"Mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti malam ini." Aku tersenyum kearahnya. aku tidak mau memusingkan Gaara lagi. Mungkin aku akan sedikit memberontak. Aku tahu resikonya, tapi aku juga ingin sedikit bebas. Biarkan kali ini saja aku bebas dengan dunia yang baru saja ku temukan. Ya, dunia baru bersama sang pangeran kampus. Mungkin dia akan marah jika mengetahui isi otakku saat ini.

"Kalau begitu temani aku." Dia memelukku. Mendekapku erat-erat seakan aku akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Refleks aku menautkan kedua tanganku mendekapnya, mendekap punggung tegapnya. Aroma yang dia punya begitu memabukkan, sadar atau tidak aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Entah mungkin aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Dia begitu baik. Lelaki yang banyak digilai wanita, mungkin juga banyak wanita yang menginginkan tidur dengannya. Tapi aku tahu dia bukan sembarang lelaki yang memilih tidur dengan orang sembarangan. Dia lelaki terhormat itu yang kudengar dari Ino sahabatnya. Aku berpikir apakah aku ini pantas bersamanya? Mungkin memikirkannya saja aku tidak pantas. Namun yang menjadi dasar keberanianku adahlah fakta bahwa dia tidak pergi dan malah membelaku waktu itu. Itu sedikit membuatku senang.

"Sakura..." suaranya? Ada apa dengan suaranya? Kenapa sedikit berbeda, dia membisikiku sesuatu yang membuatku melepaskan pelukannya. Namun sebelum jarak kami semakin jauh ia kembali mendekapku dan membisikan kalimat yang menggantung. _"Aku menginginkanmu- bukan sebagai wanita malam, atau wanita sampingan. Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari siapapu. Aku mencintaimu"_ Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Sorot matanya menggambarkan bahwa ia tengah serius saat ini.

Dia menginginkanku? Dan dia mencintaiku? Ada apa denganku, dadaku berdesir saat dia kembali memelukku, mencium pelipisku dan berhenti di telingaku. Ia membuka mulutnya, napas hangatnya membuat tubuhku ikut aku dapat merasakan lidahnya menjilat kulit telingaku, ia menjilatnya perlahan, dan itu membuat ketidak warasan dalam diriku bangkit. Aku mulai menjambak rambutnya yang basah, rambut belakangnya yang selalu mencruat, kini kuremas pelan. Aku menahan sensai yang di berikan olehnya. Mulutnya masih setia di telingaku dia membisikanku kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku semakin gila. Oh sial. Aku terbakar gairah. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sensai seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menginginkan lebih dari pria ini. Pria yang tengah asik menjilati daun telingaku dan sesekali mengulumnya. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha untuk melepas kemeja yang kukenakan. Aku baru ingan aku tidak menggunakan bra. Dan apa kalian tahu? Napasku mulai memburu karena dia meremas dadaku, lenguhanku keluar begitu saja. Dia menatapku dengan mata yang dipenuhi kabut birahi.

Setelah melepas kemeja yang aku kenakan dia mengiringku kearah sofa, dan mendudukanku disana, ia juga mengulum bibirku. Disetiap detik aku bisa merasakan napasa memburunya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan yang diberikannya membuatku semakin terbakar. Aku mengambil inisiatif untuk membalikkan keadaan. Ia nampak kebingungan, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum setelah aku mengurungnya dibawah tubuh polosku. Aku merangkak naik, akan ku balas kalimatnya.

" _Aku juga menginginkanmu"_ kalimat barusan adalah kalimat terakirku sebelum aku mengulum telinganya. Tanganku juga tak mau kalah, aku juga melakukan seperti yang ia lakukan padaku, aku benar-benar menirunya.

Kira-kira apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku sekarang? Mungkin Dia berpikir bahwa Aku benar-benar seorang jalang, tapiAku tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang.

Aku tidak menyangka Dia tidak akan memiarkanKu diatas tubuhnya lebih lama, ia membalikan keadaan, kini Aku yang berada di bawah kukungannya, Kami bertatapan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia begitu tampan, mata hitam, hidung mancung, bibirnya yang tipis serta rahang yang kokoh, benar-benar karya yang sempurna.

"Terpesona padaku?" Seringainya membuatnya bertambah sexy di mataku. Aku pun mengangguk Dan menarik lehernya, Aku menciumnya, mengajak lidahnya berlomba. Napas Kami masih saja memburu, Dan Napas Kami bertambah memburu Saat Kami melanjutkan kegiatan yang lebih intim lagi.

 _ **TheOtherSide**_

Sinar matahari sediki demi sedikit menerobos celah gorden kamar, Dan Aku Aku mulai membuka kedua mataku perlahan, tubuhku terasa berat dan pegal-pegal. Aku mengerjap, Baru ingat bahwa kemarin Aku menginap di apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke? Ia tengah tertidur pulas di sampingku, apa dia adalah seorang malaikat yang di kirim Tuhan untukku? Hahaha khayalan aneh di pagi Hari setelah bercinta dengan pria tampan? Aku tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" Sasuke masih memejamkan kedua matanya kenapa ia bisa tahu bahwa Aku tersenyum?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan adalah cara yang tepat agar ia tidak tahu pikiranku yang memalukan.

"Aku tertidur kurang lebih jam 2 dan terbangun jam 5!" Aku melihat kearah jam dinding yang tergantung manis dipojok kamar, itu beratiDia telah bangun 1½ jam sebelum Aku bangun. Ah kamar ya? Bahkan Aku tidak ingat kapan Kami berpindah kekamar.

"Apa yang akan Kau lakukan hari ini?" Ia bertanya sambil bertopang dagu, tentu saja kedua matanya masih tertutup. Dia lucu sekali.

"Aku akan pulang Dan tidur seharian!"mata Sasuke terbuka dengan jawabanku barusan. "Aku tidak ada kelash hari ini." Aku menjawab pertanyaan yang terlihat jelas dimata hitamnya sebelum dia melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kalau begitu, temani Aku tidur seharian!"

"Bukannya Kau ada kelas?" Aku bertanya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku akan membolos." Jawaban singkat itu membuatku mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dasar anak orang Kaya.

 _ **TheOtherSide**_

Aku pulang pukul 11 pagi setelah sarapan bersama Sasuke diapartemennya. Bukannya Aku tidak takut pada Gaara, hanya saja Aku perlu istirahat dan merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk memasuki rumah peninggalan ayah ini. Melangkahkan kaki, dan sedikit mendorong pintu dihadapanku, besar harapanku untuk tidak bertemu Gaara pagi ini. Aku memiringkan kepalaku saat mengetahui pintu rumah masih terkunci. Apa mungkin Gaara masih berada di luar? Aku segera meroogoh tasku dan menemukan sebuah kunci, tanpa basa-basi aku membuka pintu tersebut. Tujuanku saat ini adalah kamar kecilku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar, sambil terus berpikir, apa aku pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha? Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi bagaimana mungkin, kami tidak pernah berbicara sekalipun sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mencintaiku? Aku pikir tidak ada satupun pria yang tertarik padaku. Bagaimanapun aku cenderung orang yang tertutup. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Memangnya siapa yang meu berteman denganku? Hahaha. Kenapa bisa?

Drtttt drrrtttt drrrttttt

Phonecelku bergetar, segera aku membuka isi pesan dan ternyata itu dari bosku. Dia memintaku untuk datang siang ini. Aku dengar akhir-akhir ini club milik bosku semakin banyak pengunjung, bahkan siang hari, sampai-sampai dia kualahan untuk mencari pekerja tambahan. Dia orang yang baik. Wanita yang sudahku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

Berhenti lah sejenak untuk memikirkan Sasuke, panggilan kerja telah menantimu Sakura.

 _ **TheOtherSide**_

Matahari mulai terbenam, cahaya jingganya menyilaukan, aku menaruh tanganku diatas mataku, berharap dapat mengurangi terangnya. Seseorang menyodorkan sebuah cola padaku, aku menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau banyak senyum hari ini?" rambut hitam sebahunya tertiup angin. Saat ini kami sedang istirahat di bagian belakang club miliknya.

"Aku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu, kekasihmu datang kemari dan sedikit mengacaukan Gaara dan temannya, apa itu benar?" ia bertanya padaku dengan wajah yang begitu terlihat khawatir.

"Maafkan aku soal itu Shizune-nee. Dan soal kekasih, dia bukan kekasihku, aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana, dia bilang dia mencintaiku, bahkan kami telah tidur bersama-"

"Wooo wooo tunggu, kalian tidur bersama? Kapan?" dia memegangi kedua bahuku dengan mata berbinar.

"Kemarin...malam" aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ahh, jadi itu alasanmu tersenyum sepanjang hari?!"

Aku melepaskan tanganya dari kedua bahuku dan meneguk cola yang sempat ia berikan padaku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi apakah aku ini pantas untuk bersanding dengannya, bagaimana keluarganya, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?-" aku menghelanapas, memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku pusing"- belum lagi aku harus menghadapi Gaara."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir-" Shizune-nee nampak tersentum, senyumnya bagaikan malaikat. "-ikuti saja apa kata hatimu, urusan keluarga dan teman jangan dipikirkan. Tidak akan ada yang menolak wanita baik dan mandiri sepertimu. Kalau masalah Gaara, aku harap kau cepat terbebas darinya." Aku memeluknya, oh Tuhan wanita ini baik sekali.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia tengah tersenyum.

"Waktunya mulai bekerja kembali Sakura, apa kau tidak mau melepaskan pekukanmu dan mau membolos **LAGI?!"** Ah suara ini membuat bulu kuduku merinding, aku melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigiku padanya. Aku menucapkan rasa bersalahku dan kabur kedalam club kembali.

Aku tidak tahu club ini bisa membludak sebanyak ini, biasanya pengunjungnya memang banyak, tapi entah perasaanku atau memang pengunjungnya bertambah banyak. Sepertinya kau harus memperluar clubmu ini Shizune-nee.

Aku belum melihat Gaara hari ini, entah kenapa rasa takut mulai menyelimutiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan pria berrambut merah tersebut. Aku berharap dia tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan rumah bahkan aku bolos kerja. Mataku terprajat, saat aku melihat sosoknya tengah menyeringai kearahku. Baru saja aku memikirkannya dan ia tengah menghampiriku.

"Aku berharap kau dan kekasihmu dapat bahagia." Ia membisikiku kalimat barusan dan segera berlalu pergi menemui Shizune-nee

"Sasuke."

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Maaf untuk keterlambatan update ffn ini. Muehehehe**_

 _ **Dan terimakasih yang telah menunggu.**_

 _ **Salam cinta**_

 _ **kyori**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Side**

 **Disclaimer :Narutodansegalaisinyahanyamilik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: The Other Side punyaKyori**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance** **,**

 **WARNING KERAS! MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA!**

 **WARNING: TYPO MENYEBAR,GAJE,OOC,BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, JIKA TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA. TINGGAL KLICK BACK SAJA.**

 **SASUSAKU**

Aku tidak berhenti terenyum sepanjang pagi, mungkin juga untuk sepanjang hari ini. Ibu yang melihatku dari kejauhan sangat heran melihatku tersenyum cerah. Yah hari ini aku pulang kerumah, berhubung hari ini aku bolos, jadi aku putuskan untuk berkunjung juga tidak menduga bahwa kakakku berada dirumah. Aku melihatnya tengah memainkan laptopnya duduk di samping Ibu yang menyambutku dengan kedua tangannya yang membentang siap memelukku. Ibu kau tahu? Aku sangat senang hari ini, terlepas dari masalah yang akan datang nantinya.

"Ada apa dengan anak kesayangan ibu ini?" ibu bertanya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, kakaku pun menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Mungkin dia barusan mendapatkan sebuah undian, atau memenangkan sebuah perjudian." Ia memasang wajah berpikir yang menurutku itu sangat bodoh.

"Bodoh." Aku melemparnya dengan bantalan sofa di belakang tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkannya menuju kamarku.

"Sasuke ibu sudah memasak kesukaanmu, nanti kita makan bersama, Ok?!" ibu meneriaki sebelum aku mengilang di perpotongan ruang tengah dan tangga.

Aku menghela napas dan melemparkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Pikiranku masih saja tentang wanita berambut pink. Senyumnya, aku tidak akan membuat senyum itu hilang dari wajahnya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, suaranya saat mendesahhh ahhh, membuatku gila. Semoga tidak ada yang melihatku sekarang ini yang sedang memeluk guling sambil bergulling-guling diatas ranjang milikku. Namun harapanku sirna sudah saat sebuah kepala keluar dari balik pintu. Matanya menatapku tajam. Hitam pekat seperti milikku. Aura mengintimidasi sangat pekat kurasakan dari sorotnya. Sosok pria yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandungku sendiri, memasuki kamarku dengan tergesa. Akupun refleks bangkit terduduk dan melepaskan guling yang sedari tadi ku pegang erat-erat. Baru saja aku melepas guling –pluk- sebuah tangan kiri mendarat di dahiku.

"Sasuke apa kau salah meminum obat? Kau tidak mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarangkan?" ia menaruh telapak tangan kananya bergantian pada dahiku 'tidak panas' ia bergumam sangat pelan. Kemudian menatapku dengan curiga sambil meletakkan tangannya barusan di dagunya sedangkan tangan kirinya bersidekap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau nampak sangat aneh, bahkan ibu menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa." Yang sebenarnya penasaran itu ibu atau kakakku, aku tidak tahu, mereka berdua memiliki kepribadian yang sama hingga aku kadang pusing sendiri menghadapi mereka berdua.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku acuh.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apa ini berhubungan dengan...seorang wanita?" saat ia berkata seorang wanita aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. –heeeh- walau aku tidak melihatnya tapi aku bisa tahu bahwa dia tengah menyeringai kearahku.

"Jadi karna seorang wanita, perkenalkan padaku wanita mana yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila." Ia duduk disebelahku kemudian merangkul bahu ku.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Aku masih memandangi arah lain

"Apa kau takut, dia akan berpaling darimu, dan lebih memilihku?" aku melotot mendengarnya

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Mendengus aku memilih berdiri dan membuka jendela besar di kamarku.

"Wanita seperti apa dia? Apa seperti Ino?" ia nampak menerawang mengamati langit-langit kamarku.

"Tidak, dia bukanlah seseorang yang hidup mewah-" kakak menatapku. Tatapannya berubah seketika saat aku meliriknya."- dia wanita yang mandiri"

Matanya nampak berkedip beberapa kali.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi?" seharusnya aku tahu ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang serius saat aku mengatakan wanita seperti apa dia. Kami terdiam cukup lama hanya terdengan suara detikan jam yang terdengar hingga sebuah suara mampu membuat kami menoleh bersamaan kearah datangnya suara.

"Waktu makan siang sudah tiba" ibu tersenyum kearah kami, sedetik kemudian kami saling bertatapan dan mengangguk secara bersamaan.

 _ **The Other Side**_

Makan siang kami terasa sedikit berat karna hal yang sebelumnya kami bicarakan, namun dengan adanya ibu dan entah sejak kapan ada makhluk kuning jabrik mendarat tepat di depanku sambil melahap semua makanan yang ada. Mengangkat alisku sebelah aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ada apa dengannya. Aku menuangkan air putih pada gelasku, namun sedetik kemudian gelas itu berpindah tangan. Sepertinya hari gembiraku hancur karna makhluk kuning ini.

"Ahhh, kenyang sekali. Bibi terimakasih." Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang sebuah garpu yang terdapat sebuah potongan apel.

"Berkunjunglah kemari Naruto, rumah ini akan bertambah ramai jika kau berada disini." ibu tersenyum, sedangkan kakak Itachi mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Dan pengeluaran rumah ini akan bertambah." Aku bersuara dengan nada sebal.

"Sasuke." Ibu menegurku. Baiklah-baiklah.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Bibi Mikoto saja tidak keberatan." Aku hanya terdiam tidak berniat menanggapinya. "aku kemari karna aku sedang bertengkar dengan ibuku." Ia nampak menggembungkan kedua pipinyaa.

"Tumben sekali kau dan bibi Kushina bertengkar." Dari sorot matanya aku tahu kakak sangat penasaran apa penyebabnya hingga kedua makhluk brisik itu bisa bertengkar hingga membuat salah satu dari mereka melarikan diri.

"Salahkan ide gila ibuku yang menjodohkanku dengan anak kedua dari keluarga Hyuuga" ia memakan potongan apel itu dengan emosi.

Perjodohan ya... aku terdiam memikirkannya. Jika kakakku menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan pilihan ayah atau ibu, maka yang harus menggantikannya adalah... aku? Haha jangan bercanda, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika hal itu terjadi padaku. Seharusnya aku mencegahnya sebelum hal itu terjadi padaku. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri hingga aku tidak menyadari sebuah pesan di handphoneku. Aku membukanya. Sakura? Ada apa?

" _Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan rumah ataupun apartemen hari ini"_

Saat aku akan mengetik balasan kepala kuning tengah menghalangi pandanganku pada layar handphone. Sambil terus mengunyah, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan makanan yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. Dengan sedikit kencang aku mendorong kepalanya. Namun kepala kuning tersebut masih kembali pada posisinya. Kesal aku mengambil garpu dan siap menusuk kepala kuning tersebut. Namun dengan gerakan supercepat ia mampu menghindarinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" ibu bertanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Memilih bangun dan meninggalkan ruang makan aku menuju kamar sambil mengetik balasan yang sebelumnya tertunda. Tiba di kamar aku meletakan phonecellku di atas ranjang dan memilih untuk duduk di pinggir jendela sambil memainkan gitar lamaku. Ya aku memang dulu pernah bermain musik, tentu saja dengan Naruto dan Sai. Terhanyut dengan melodi yang kumainkan, suara pintu terbuka membuatku melirik kearah datangnya kedua makhluk tak di undang. Tanpa permisi mereka menyalakan tv dan mulai memegang stik masing-masing. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka aku masih saja memetik gitarku, sayup-sayup aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Naruto, kau itu sangat beruntung bisa bertunangan dengan putri Hyuuga itu.- rebut bolanya"

"Kenapa aku sangat beruntung nii-chan?" aku masih saja berpura-purra asik dengan gitarku, sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran.

Berbicara soal keluarga Hyuuga tidak akan pernah terlepas dengan permata mereka. Semua orang pasti tidak akan menolaknya, dan satu hal lagi, yang aku dengar putri Hyuuga itu cantik, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti.

"Kau tahu? Dia punya sesuatu yang akan membuatmu begitu puas?!" aku melirik kakakku yang memainkan kedua alisnya, sekilas aku melihat wajah Naruto nampak seperti orang bodoh yang terbengong. Aku meletakkan gitarku pada tempatnya dan merebahkan diri pada ranjang, dan mengamati permainan mereka namun baru saja aku berkedip pemain di tv terhenti "Pause". Kak Itachi terduduk dari posisi tengkurap meletakan stik kemudian memainkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, sambil sesekali meremas dadanya yang bidang. Aku mengangkat alis menyaksikannya. Sedetik kemudian aku melihat wajah Naruto menyeringai kesenangan.

"Apa kau benar Nii-chan?" kak Itachi duduk bersila sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kalian ingin membicarakan hal yang memalukan sebaiknya pergi dari kamarku." Kedua orang tersebut serempak melotot padaku.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu yang besar Sasuke? Aku khawatir kau menyukai Naruto?!"

Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ah Sasuke bagaimana dengan wanita pink itu?" si bodoh ini

"Wanita pink? Siapa dia?" kakak nampak penasaran ia mengamatiku dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Iya, dia wanita yang cantik, kulitnya juga putih. Kalau tidak salah namanya Haruno Sakaya-buan Sakura? Hemm hemmm" dengan sedikit menahan marah aku melemparkan sebuah bantar pada mukanya. Ia sedikit memprotes lalu sedetik kemudian ia nampak terdiam memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Bahkan yang menjadi poin penting.

"Haruno Sakura? Aku belum pernah sekalipun mendengar nama itu."

Si bodoh ini, benar-benar. Jika kak Itachi mencari tahu informasi mengenai Sakura akan ku pastikan "batang" milikmu tidak akan pernah berdiri selamanya Naruto.

Aku terdiam, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku melirik Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ah lupakan tentang Haruno Sakura, Nii-chan, kita lanjutkan saja mainnya."

"Ide yang bagus." Kembali kak Itachi membuat dirinya nyaman dengan permaina PS bersama Naruto. Namun di balik sikapnya yang periang dan mudah lupa dengan percakapan barusan, membuatku merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk.

 _ **The Other Side**_

Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi membuatku mengantuk. Aku tidak sadar hari semakin larut. Aku melihat kedua orang berbeda warna rambut itu tengah tertidur pulas sambil berpelukan. Membuatku merinding melihatnya. Melirik handphone di samping tubuhku, aku mengambilnya kemudian menyalakannya. Apa? Aku tidak mendapat balasan darinya? Apa mungkin dia sudah kembali sibuk dnegan pelanggannya? Aku berharap dia tidak mendapatkan masalah. Mengambil napas aku kembali meletakkan handphone kemudian bangun meninggalkan ranjang untuk mandi. Tidak mau membuang waktuku, aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan masih saja kedua orang itu berepelukkan seakan-akan akan ada yang memisahkan mereka. Semakin jijik melihatnya, aku putuskan untuk turun.

Ibu sudah bersiap di meja makan, aku tidak melihat ayah, apa mungkin ayah lembur? Tidak mau ambil pusing aku memilih untuk segera duduk di kursi.

"Apa Itachi dan Naruto masih tertidur sayang?" ibu nampak mengambil tumpukan mangkuk kecil.

Aku menganggunk mengiyakan ibu. Ibu meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil tersebut di masing-masing tempat duduk. Aku menghitung, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Ayahmu sedang berada di luar kota, Dia tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan Ibu tersenyum. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan menuangkan air minum untuk ku minum tentunya. Tak begitu lama kedua makhluk yang tadi kami bicarakan tiba di sampingku dengan wajah yang terlihat masih ngantuk. Sambil menggaruk rambut kuningnya Naruto terduduk di kursi sampingku. Dengan wajah tersenyum, bak di guyur puluhan batu es. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan melihat kelakuannya.

"Aku terbangun saat mencium bau masakan bibi." Senyumnya tidak lepas dari wajah bodohnya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara dan mari kita mulai makan." Setelah ibu berkata seperti itu semua mulai menyendok makanan yang tersaji. Baru dua suapan aku memakan hidanganku sebuah suara mengganggu indra pendengaranku.

"Bibiii aku merindukanmu." Sambil merentangan tangan wanita berkucir kuda itu memeluk ibuku dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Tentu saja ibuku menerima dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Sai tentu saja dengan sebuah senyum menmyesatkan duduk di samping kak Itachi.

"Ikut lah makan bersama kami."

"Dengan senang hati." Oh tidak rumah ini sudah di pastikan berisik bukan main. Aku melirik Ino dari ekor mataku. Ia nampak berbinar melihat sesuatu yang menurutku biasa saja.

"Kenapa kau melirikku seperti itu?" ujarnya sewot.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makanku dengan tenang hingga sebuah pertanyaan membuatku tersedak.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Aku tidak sabar ingin menhabiskan waktu bersamanya, kau jangan memonopolinya, bisa kan?" ia berucap sambil mengambil nasi. Bagaimana mungkin Sai dapat bertahan dengan wanita secerewet Ino?! Tanpa menjawab aku melirik Naruto yang memasang wajah horor. Ini sudah kedua kalinya nama Sakura di sebut dan di dengar oleh kak Itachi.

"Aw.. . apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Ino memasang wajah galak, karna seseorang tengah menendang kakinya dengan sedikit kencang. Good job Naruto.

"Sakura?" ibu bertanya dengan wajah penasaran."Siapa dia?"

"He'em, Naruto juga menyebut nama itu tadi." Kakak bertambah penasaran. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika sudah seperti ini. Aku meletakkan sendok dan garpu milikku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Dia hanya teman." Ucapku kemudian meminum air minumku.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa seorang teman dapat membuatmu menggila Sasuke." Kenapa aku harus memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat jele terhadapku? Ini membuatku semakin tersiksa.

Sai nampak membisikkan sesuatu pada Ino, dan reaksi Ino membuatku mengerti, bahwa ia baru saja membuka sebuah jalan untuk kak Itachi mencari informasi mengenai Wanita bernama Sakura.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku yakin dia tengah mengutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa di rem jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang dia sukai. Aku tahu Ino sangat menyukiai Sakura, dan aku bersyukur karenanya, tapi tidak buat mulutnya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh itu.

Baru saja aku bangkit dari kursiku dan akan meninggalkan ruang makan, ibu tengah menahanku dengan sebuah senyum. Dan aku tahu pertanda apa itu, itu pertanda buruk.

"Sasuke sayang, bisa kau jelaskan siapa itu Sakura?"

"Sudah ku bilang ibu dia hanya teman...dekat" ujarku dan melanjutkan jalanku. Namun sebelum aku jauh dari ruang makan suara kak Itachi mampu membuatku berhenti.

"Entah kenapa nama Sakura membuatku tertarik."

 _ **Wohayaaaaooo akhirnya ini fanfic bisa di up lagi. Maafkan jika mina-sama menunggu hadirnya ini fanfic. Terimakasih**_

 _ **Salam cinta**_

 _ **kyori**_


End file.
